The Prototype Experiment
by tuttycute
Summary: The Animus allows you to explore and live out memories- but what if you could be transferred to the time of the memories? After getting caught examining the time machine, Adina is sent on a mission to save a Templar killed by Edward Kenway. The catch is she thinks Edward is the Templar that needs saving. Will she, a Templar, be able to befriend a pirate captain? E.K./OC. No lemons.


**So A.N.s won't be like this- only for this first chapter. I fell in love with Edward like I did with the other assassins and felt that I couldn't wait for everyone to finish playing the game and write fanfiction. So here is mine! Just give it some time and it will, hopefully, be worth it.**

**WARNINGS: Of course, spoilers to this game are in the story. So if you haven't finished the game, don't read this...well, technically, I'm updating this as I get farther into the game myself, so…you can just truck along with me if you'd like.**

**BROKEN**

* * *

"Thank you so much for saving our butts…I wouldn't have been able to stand being fired." I chimed nervously.

I knew how hard Angel had worked to get into Abstergo, and it made me guilty when we'd almost gotten into trouble for me accusing our section leader, Bob, of stealing my coffee card. I really did think he did it, but, actually, it had fallen down the crack of my dresser. I would've gotten her out of trouble instead of myself, at the very least. Dad would've done something about it, surely.

"No problem, Adina. When have I ever let you guys get your butts kicked?" she said.

"Never," said a male voice, "that's what I love about you. But I love Adina more."

My boyfriend's arms wrapped around my waist from behind, planting a kiss on the back of my neck. I felt my cheeks start to burn as Angel groaned. I secretly cherished when he would actually kiss me first.

"W-What's all this for?" I asked, chastising myself mentally for stuttering.

He turned me around, pouting. He went to stand next to Phoebe, tugging at her fiery short locks playfully. I tilted my head curiously at their interaction, as I always did, but I guess Adam was more comfortable with friendly affection than a lover's. She glared at him, making the slight envy bubbling inside myself die down, and swatted his hand away.

Maybe he was a vampire?

It was sad I was making guesses, even impossible guesses, about my boyfriend, a person I should've known well after three years, but as Dad always said, "A guy that takes things slow is a guy worth keeping."

Especially when he goes even slower than my pace sometimes.

I looked at my crowd of friends curiously.

"What's going on?" I asked. "And where's Eddy?"

"Right here," he said right after I'd asked about him. I turned around only to see five pieces of paper in his hands-tickets?

Angel smiled. "We're all going to the Renaissance Festival today! What a celebration for your third and final year here, eh?"

I let out a squeal of excitement and then made a sad face, making her burst out laughing. She made it sound so sad when she sad that last sentence.

"How'd you manage to convince my dad?" I inquired. They wouldn't have bothered presenting the tickets without asking my dad's permission- he usually said no, so this was certainly the surprise. Angel put an arm around my shoulder.

"Eddy and Adam told him and he thought it was a great idea. Apparently, he says it will be a learning experience for you."

Oh yes, that's right. I would be working with my first Animus when we got back to study some blonde assassin in the 18th century. Probably as a reward for my third year here.

"So, when's the Festival?" I asked, changing the subject. For a moment there, I forgot everyone else was there instead of Angel and I, so I asked this to all of them.

"Today." Eddy said bluntly, a rather strange, cold undertone in his voice. I ignored it and gasped.

"Why are you guys just telling me about this?" This made me kind of irritated, since maybe that was why Eddy sounded agitated, but weirdly enough, more excited. Phoebe smiled.

"Girl, we already have your outfit!"

* * *

"So…tight…" I coughed out to Angel, who was zipping up my corset. Apparently, we had to leave for the festival in about two hours during work hours, so Angel and Phoebe were fixing me up.

"The girls who wore these suffered a lot more than a tight zipper… trust me." She murmured. I nodded my head, embarrassed, knowing I was exaggerating. Suddenly, Phoebe chuckled, tugging at my hair. Angel had left fifteen minutes ago, claiming that she didn't want to spend so much time on me only to look like chicken scrap when she finally got the chance to get ready. I didn't blame her, but I hoped Phoebe would be able to get dressed in time. "But it did make them look good. I mean, how else would they be able to look good twerking as well as us, with our pushup bras and thongs?"

"Like this!" I said, getting up from the chair and performing the fun dance. She burst into laughter before she eventually joined me. I laughed as well and got back into the seat, not wanting to sweat out my hair.

"You always get me with that shy girl act, Adina, but it's moments like these that let me know the side of you only friends like our circle know!" Phoebe chirped, fluffing my hair out after the random outbreak. I smiled. "You act like a woman from the Renaissance times." I furrowed my brows. How? I'd just gone into a twerking fest. She continued. "I mean, you sit up straight and walk in a good form…you are usually quiet…okay that's it, and maybe a bit exaggerated. I was just trying to make conversation."

I smiled at her silliness. The rare times when I had moments like these with Phoebe were to be treasured.

"Yeah? Well we are all about to look like them as well, so… I hope no one burns me at the stake. Heh." She chuckled at me, and I winced as she ran a brush through my hair. "I got it, Phoebe." I murmured. She shrugged, letting me brush through my black locks myself, but she ended up styling it into the most ridiculous and tightly-fitting bun with braids and loops galore.

I eventually was done and I looked in the mirror. Dresses weren't really my favorites, but I didn't shun them-especially when they looked nice. A dark, rich purple gown with long bell sleeves and gold trimmings was what graced me. I turned around, examining my gold-colored pumps and the subtle train. The dress was rather pretty, but it seemed strange on me…I don't know. It would look better on Phoebe or Angel.

"Could you do my makeup too, please?" I asked in a desperate tone. She shook her head.

"You look fine. Do it yourself. Wait, there's Angel."

Angel appeared dressed in a deep blue dress similar to mine but with silver accessories and accents. Her hair was down and natural with a simple braid on the side. Her eyebrows shot to the sky as I saw her stare at my hair-causing an embarrassed flush to come across my cheeks.

"I know, it looks horrible-"

"But it's supposed to look over-done and cheesy- no offense to women in those time periods, of course."

I nodded uncertainly, but asked her to do my makeup anyways. I was capable of doing it myself, but Angel and Phoebe were better at applying it.

It showed, too, with the amount of contouring and highlighting, shimmers and mattes, and crisp lines and smokiness Angel applied to my face. It felt like I had pounds and pounds of makeup pushing on my face, but it was worth it.

"All of it is waterproof. Apparently, Phoebe said it might rain a bit, so sorry if you feel dried out."

"It's fine. Thank you." I murmured, smiling gently. Phoebe had left earlier to answer what seemed to be an extremely important phone call. I would ask her about it later.

I stood up to walk around and get used to my shoes. Angel was talking to me about various topics meanwhile.

"That foundation was the one you left at my house, in case you didn't notice." She suddenly said after a pause. I gaspe, and ran over to the table where she had her makeup scattered. My most treasured foundation from Paris was sitting there, surely enough.

"How come you never told me you had it?" I questioned, picking up the large bottle and stroking it. Angel shrugged.

"I didn't know until I opened up my makeup bag today. I wanted to see if you'd notice it, but your head was in the clouds."

I felt my ears warm up, much to her amusement, but I was still happy nevertheless-

A hand covered my mouth.

Hands picked me up, and I screamed. I then relaxed-the body felt like Adam's. Noticing I'd stopped struggling, Adam placed me in a chair. I raised a brow.

"Adam, you scared me to death-"

"Shut up." He said in a cold, harsh voice. I froze on the spot. I looked down and saw slots on the arms- this was no ordinary seat. I began to quickly stand up only to be forced to sit- my wrists and ankles became engrossed with metal cuffs. I struggled against the metal, but to no avail.

I heard a door open, and a struggling Angel came in, gagged with a blue cloth by Eddy. I immediately tried standing up-it failed, of course. Phoebe slowly followed behind them. I noticed her lack of restraints and she walked over to Adam and I. Maybe she was trying to pretend to get Angel and I out. I relaxed, trusting in her to come up with something. C'mon, Phoebe…just press the button to get me out of this chair. God, the room was so tiny that it felt like it was closing in-

My thoughts were cut short when Phoebe's lips touched Adam's.

…What the hell?

"We wanted her to wake up, not want to die." said a familiar voice.

I turned my head to the door and out walked my father.

Glad to have something to look at other than one of my good friends making out with my boyfriend, I looked at him questioningly. He smiled at me.

"Adina, darling. I'm surprised you haven't noticed the spectacular device you are in."

I immediately looked at my chair. I flinched when I heard Eddy groan.

"Stop sucking each other's tongues and press the switch, Phoebe!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, but tore herself from Adam's arms, much to his disappointment. I narrowed my eyes at him, only to have him grin at me. My jaw dropped at his utter mistreatment towards me. I was so wrapped up in my boyfriend's betrayal that I winced in surprise when a screen was in front of my chair. Actually, the chair itself looked like…

"An Animus?" I whispered, my face darkening.

"Yes," started my dad, my eyes flickering to his towering figure, "the same one you snooped around with last year."

I gasped. How did he know? I'd tinkered with it was all. I figured it'd be the one they'd put me in, but it never happened.

My dad suddenly chuckled a throaty laugh, making me stare at his now unrecognizable face. Two men in lab coats had suddenly appeared in the already small room. I began to struggle when they neared me. One of them pulled out a needle, making my struggle for air become even harder.

"You've had shots before. Quiet down." said my boyfr- Adam. I ignored him on the outside, but I was wondering why on Earth I would be receiving a 'shot' as the dull Adam would put it.

"I'll stay quiet. There's no need for that." I murmured, my voice unable to go above the quiet mutter. My dad laughed.

"It's not a sedative. It really is a shot. Believe me when I say you'll be thankful for me ordering them." He said in an easy voice, casually shifting over in front of me.

I furrowed my brows, frustrated and confused.

"What's the meaning of this?" I finally asked, my fear finally triumphing. He chuckled. "Stop laughing, Dad!"

His eyes darkened right when one of the lab men cleaned my shoulder with a cotton pad.

"You wouldn't want to talk to me like that." He warned, grabbing my chin. I glared at him. "To make a long story short, we have decided to use you for a mission."

"What mission?" I said through clenched teeth. He let go of me.

"This 'Animus' is actually a prototype. A prototype that allows you to not just live out memories, but to live in the time period of the memories."

"…like a t-time machine? Something to actually physically carry me back in time?" I guessed, not being able to help the awe in my voice. He smiled.

"Exactly. When you messed around with such an important device, I was furious, but decided that if a girl like your bitch mother wanted to fool with our plans, I'd let you."

"Dad!" I said, extremely angry and confused at his insult towards Mom. Why would he say something so poor about someone he'd loved?

"Sorry, dear. It's just that I can't bear the thought of having a daughter from a mother that was an Assassin."

…what?

Dad laughed, his snarl turning into a smile at my face. But Dad said Assassins always tried to ruin peace. That they were dirty and killed ruthlessly for the 'greater good'. I couldn't my mother being someone like that when she was actually the opposite.

"Your mom only married me and had you to have a daughter that would spy on our Order. That's why she was so intent on having you work at Abstergo. I did not know she was an Assassin. She told me of her Order while dating me, but said she would give it up for me. And I thought she did, like the fool in love I was. Good thing I ended her before she could convert you, that bitch."

He killed her. He killed my own mother. His wife.

…No.

"You say Assassins killed ruthlessly but you murdered my mother just because she wasn't in our Order!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I couldn't believe him. I wouldn't.

"I said that Assassins kill ruthlessly for what they _think_ is for the greater good. We actually do kill for the greater good. Your mother's end was an example of that."

"She didn't deserve it! _I_ didn't deserve it!"

"Don't you see that I only did it to protect you? She deserved it. She wanted to use you to go against me, your father. Her husband. Her love for me was a lie!"

"But her love for me was not!" I interrupted, red clouding my vision. All I could think of was my mother's soft, dark eyes. Her arms wrapped around me. Her scent. She couldn't have faked that. I knew she didn't.

"You know, I was starting to get excited. I thought you would understand. But you are just like that filthy woman you still love. You want to join the Order before your age? Fine! Steven!" he yelled in my face, slapping his hands on the arms of my chair. I tried to spit on him, but he had backed away. Eddy, Adam, and Phoebe were all laughing at this point.

I stared down my three friends that were now in front of me.

"Why?" I asked, the only word I was capable of saying.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "We were hired to befriend you and get to know you. They wanted to use you because of your knowledge of Templars and your ability to become friends with Assassins-"

"I've never been friends with an Assassin in my life!" I yelled, taking out my anger.

"But don't you view them differently now?" said Phoebe. I froze. Adam chuckled, making Phoebe elbow him in the ribs. I glared at him.

"You know, just because you were forced to be my friend, it didn't mean you had to pretend to like me, Adam."

"I know." He said, bending down to smile in my face.

Those words from his mouth echoed in my mind so much that I didn't notice the scientists injecting a fourth shot.

I kicked him in the shin, only to receive a slap from Phoebe. My cheek stung and I was sure it was only the foundation covering the redness that would surely be there underneath. I crinkled my nose as she and Adam walked out the room, her arm supporting him, much to my satisfaction. Dad chuckled. I glared at him. He didn't do anything to stop her from hitting me.

My eyes flickered to Angel, who had been stopped struggling and was staring at the scene in front of her with wide eyes. She had no part in this, I realized. She never pretended. She was a true friend to me. I softened my eyes, trying to console her with my face. Whatever they wanted with me, they could have it. They needed to let her go.

"Let Angel go. She isn't in this." I said to my father. He burst out laughing again. How could someone laugh so much in a situation that wasn't funny at all? It was disgusting.

"She's heard too much. We couldn't let her go at risk of her telling the public."

He had me there. I had nothing to say. I knew Angel. She would always try to protect me like I would her. But I don't know what she would do if presented in the face of danger. Then it hit me.

If they didn't want her to hear, they could've easily slunk her off to another room while I was being kidnapped. They wanted her to hear. They must know I would never do anything corrupted for them, so they must've been thinking of a way for me to agree easily.

And that was by threatening the one true friend I had.

"Don't hurt her!" I exclaimed, panicking as one of the lab scientists shoved a needle in her arm. Eddy let go of her and she fell to her knees. "What did you give her?"

"Just a virus that will kill her unless you agree to do what we say." my dad said in a sickening, nonchalant voice. He checked his nails tauntingly.

"You knew I would never agree! This is sick! Why are you doing this?"

My dad got a serious look in his eyes.

"Adina, there was an Assassin back in the 18th century who realized his true potential. He was going to be a major change in history to the Templar Order. Your job is to prevent his death."

I looked at Angel, who was shaking her head. I looked down.

"Do you promise to save her?" I said, my voice cracking as tears started to well in the corner of my eyes. He smiled, and nodded.

That was all it took for me. Suddenly, Phoebe lifted my dress and began rubbing my legs. I kicked a foot out and hit her in the nose.

"I'm only putting lotion on you, woman!" She yelled, her nose wrinkled. I glared at her. She had the nerve to get annoyed with me. After dad basically forced me to let her do it, she eventually applied the thick and extremely scented lotion to my legs and arms. I closed my eyes as she sprayed matching perfume all over me.

"Why so much…"

"You're in the 18th century. You need to be royalty to be treated well. So that means you have to smell the part." She snapped.

I guess simply spritzing a bit on the wrists and neck wouldn't suffice, because she was suffocating me with the amount of perfume, not toilet water, she was spraying on me. I hope whoever I have to save falls for my act. Angel deserves it.

After the scientists left, Dad began to get the prototype working. My eyes widened at how quickly this was all moving. I still had questions! Would I be transported here as soon as the mission was over? How would I find this man I had to save? Who was this man I had to save?

"Dad, no, not yet-"

"Sorry, hon, but I pushed the buttons. Find him. Remember your training."

"W-Wait! Dad!"

"Save Duncan Walpole."

…

* * *

**And that's a wrap! That first chapter took me weeks to write...I kept writing and rewriting, erasing and editing. But I finally got down the first one! Now I can finally move onto the actual meaty part. I hope you enjoyed, please review, and peace!**


End file.
